


Happy Lifeday Finn

by scififan27



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Furry, Fursuit, International Fanworks Day 2018, Lifeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27
Summary: Finn gets a Lifeday present from Poe.





	Happy Lifeday Finn

The sound that came out of Finn’s mouth made Poe leap out of the shower to poke his head around the door of the refresher.

Finn sat on the couch, a big delivery box in front of him. In his hands was a large fluffy head, with rounded ears and a short, rounded muzzle, in the colors of the porgs that had become so ubiquitous in Resistance bases after Chewie and Rey had returned from Ach-To.

Poe grinned. Finn finally had the fursuit he’d always wanted.

“Thank you, Poe!” Finn shouted, a huge grin on his face. “I love it!”


End file.
